Kiuwo
The Rodian Kiuwo was born in 28 BBY on Rodia. Much of his history is unknown to the public, and even to his friends and colleagues such as Gideon Corey, but eventually, he became a sensors officer on the Solace until its dismantling for the Solace Station. While on the station, he accompanied Corey and others to the bowels of the station to participate in its destruction; he seemed the least affected by the station dark evils. Later, he would maintain a naval position on the Purgatory's Escape under Commodore Nova Suen until the Scautus Order forced him to reveal his past as a Jedi Shadow and take action against them. Early Life Kiuwo was born in the Neetakka clan and grew up as all of their young did, learning to hunt. He took to it better than most children, which - unbeknownst to him and to his tribe - was due to his abilities with the Force. There was some talk of building him up to be the head of the Neetakka clan, perhaps even pushing for Inta'si'rin'na, or Grand Protector of Rodia, but they never got the chance. When he turned eight, a Jedi Master named Djinn Altis arrived at Rodia. Sensing Kiuwo's potential, he took him as one of his many apprentices. The following year, Order 66 was executed, driving Altis and his followers, including Kiuwo, out of known space. Training Djinn Altis decided to train Kiuwo so that he could survive in the Galaxy without the protection of his fellow Altisian Jedi. To that end, he trained the young Rodian to become a Jedi Shadow, to hide himself in the Force and use his skills to keep himself from being detected. Kiuwo had a powerful connection to the Force; he learned the techniques of the Jedi Shadow quickly and adeptly compared to other students. He also learned how to construct and use a lightsaber during this time. He especially trained in the Makashi and Niman forms. The former was his master's choice, since he believed that any Jedi Shadow forced to use his lightsaber had been exposed by a Sith, requiring the utmost skill in dueling. Kiuwo had chosen Niman because he liked the idea of having two lightsabers at his disposal, as well as preferring to focus his efforts on his Jedi Shadow training. Returning to the Galaxy When he returned to the Galaxy at large at the age of twenty-one, he did his best to avoid the conflicts between the Alliance to Restore the Republic and the Galactic Empire. He stayed to fringe worlds, working as a communications and sensors officer on a number of freighters and cruise liners, learning about technology. He used his native hunting skills to keep an eye on other Jedi, as much as he was able without drawing attention either to them or to himself, but he did not make contact. His master, Altis, had warned him that other Jedi had frowned on their way of life, and he did not want to get into a conflict with another Jedi. When the Jedi Order rebuilt itself, as often as it did, Kiuwo maintained his distance. He did not want to expose himself, for fear that they, too, would reject his philosophies, which were effectively in line with his former master. Eventually, he discovered enough information to satisfy his concerns, but he had spent so much time away from the life of the Jedi that he stayed away. He practiced his Force techniques constantly, keeping himself hidden from all, but his lightsaber practice was relegated to private moments in secluded places. Eventually, he befriended Gideon Corey and agreed to join his crew on the Sky's Business before it was renamed the Solace and taken on a colony-building mission. He accompanied that mission, as well, eventually helping to convert the vessel into the necessary parts to build the colony on Solace Station. When events there took a turn for the worse, Kiuwo accompanied Corey and four others on a mission to destroy a central terminal and free the colonists. During that mission, he revealed himself to be extremely observant, even to the point of recreating the events of a fight by observing the room it took place in. Aside from a minor head injury, he seemed none the worse for wear during the entire ordeal. As the group moved on to the planet of Kuras IV, Kiuwo continued to work as sensors and communications officer for them on board the Purgatory's Escape. He fought bravely against Breggar Lark and his criminal syndicate alongside his fellow colonists, and then again against Mashaka Vargo in the Vargo Liberators War. Rebellion When the Scautus Order saved the Kuras Tetrarchy from destruction at Mashaka Vargo's hands, Kiuwo knew that things would not end well. He sensed that something was amiss with the leader of the Order, General Enscu, that he was more puppet than puppeteer. He began to work on a rebellion among the people of Kuras IV, using mining droids to build tunnels between sympathetic homes. He worked especially with his dear friend Carveik, who had lost his mate on Solace Station and was looking after his three cubs full-time. When the Order took actions against Emma Zacharias, Gideon Corey's beloved, Kiuwo knew it would soon be time to act. Gideon himself tried to oppose the Order, but they used the Force to weaken him, even kill him. Believing their damage to have been permanent, they left his body alone, but Kiuwo retrieved it and revived him. Kiuwo revealed his identity to Gideon as a Jedi and, more importantly, revealed that he would have to train Gideon so that they could face the Order together... and destroy it. Category:Rodians Category:Kuras Tetrarchy Category: Kuras Tetrarchy Characters Category:Archangel